


Domestic Bliss

by Tsunamiii



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BUT the later chapters probably will !!!!!, Disappointing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, SO the first chapter doesn't have any sex, Showers, Slice of Life, i knooooow, needy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Honestly, there is no summary - - This will probably be a collection of stories about Axel and Roxas. Some will be connected, some may not be connected, but they'll all follow a set path somehow or another.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello !!!! i just absolutely HAD to write some akuroku - - like i had such a freaking need to write something cute and fluffy and just - - them being nerds and dorks and just !!!!! god, i love this ship - - i guess my other need to do so was because im getting a paopu fruit and sea salt ice cream tattoo tomorrow ???? but nah i think it's bc ive just been longing for this shit OOF i know the rating is explicit and things will change, just be patient !!!! hope you enjoy it!

The gentle chirping of birds slowly pulled Roxas out of his deep slumber. He’d had a wonderful dream about being next to the love of his life, warmth enveloping him and shared heartbeats thumping together as if they were synced up and meant to be.

When he finally cracked an eye open, it stunned him to see a particularly toned chest in front of his face; he quickly realized that it wasn’t a dream. He really was curled up next to his boyfriend, the other’s arm wrapped around his form like some kind of fortress, ready to block anything that would harm him. Raising his head up, his other eye was currently closed, not exactly wanting to open. It eventually relented, allowing Roxas to glance around the sunlit room, even if it was a little blurry at first. Those bright blue hues flickered down to see a bundle of red hair, spread across their long, white pillow. His lips quirked into a smile, staring at his partner in silence. He couldn’t help but soak in the absolute pleasure of knowing that he was finally with someone that loved him wholeheartedly...Even if that someone had his mouth wide open, softly snoring.

Dork.

Taking the hand that wasn’t holding his torso up, Roxas reached out and felt the slightly toned abdomen in front of him - - He hadn’t meant to get distracted, but it was just...It was a nice feeling. The warmth that came from his boyfriend soaking into his palm...It all made him feel wonderful and close to Axel. Every caress was loving and sweet. “Axel…” He muttered out, his gentle touches turning a little rougher as he now nudged at the other man’s chest. “Axel, c’mon, you gotta get up. We’ll be late for classes.”

Groaning, a particularly long arm arched into the air before landing on Roxas’s waist. “Five more minutes…” The cliche line muttered past pink lips, causing the blonde to chuckle. 

“No, no, you know that never works.” The arm that was across Roxas’s waist met with the one that curled around his back, yanking him towards Axel’s form. A gentle noise of protest rumbled in the redhead's throat, scooting up slightly so that he could be face to face with his partner. His own eyes cracked open, staring at him like some kind of cat.

“Pretty please?” He purred, moving in for a kiss. Roxas laughed a little, moving his face away and closing his nose.

“No, no, no - - Ju know juor morning breaf stinks to high heaben!” Looking offended, Axel pulled away.

“Why, I never!” He exclaimed, suddenly pulling from his grogginess and reaching out to pluck Roxas’s clenched fingers from his nose. “Lies, lies, lies!” What a drama queen. His theatrics stunned the young man for a few seconds; so much so that Axel took that opportunity to swoop in for a kiss anyway. “Booyah - - Gotcha.” A wink before he’s swinging his long legs over the side of his bed, plaid pajama bottoms sagging along his waist. “Better not waste any more time.” He yawned out, curling his fist and placing it in front of his agape mouth. “Shower time, yeah?”

Roxas grinned from ear to ear - - Yes, shower time indeed. That was his favorite time with Axel...Well, maybe not his /favorite/ but it was definitely up there! “You betcha.” He chirped out, tossing the covers to his side before hopping out as well.

\--------------------------------------

As the warm water cascaded down from their custom showerhead ( it had several unique features after all ) soft hands ran along the shorter man’s body, scrubbing the soap into his skin. They rarely had intercourse in the shower - - Well...No, they frequently had intercourse in the shower, just not before school. Sometimes.

“So, Xion said she wasn’t going to that house party Demyx is throwing...Won’t be as much fun without her, but I still want to go with you.” Small talk in the shower was wonderful - - But sometimes the silence and gentle touching were just as good.

Letting out a slow exhale, Axel continued to clean his partner, now running his hands down the other male’s back, nails gently scratching at the skin. He knew it’d send chills down Roxas’s spine - - He was such a tease! “Babe, y’know I can’t come, though...I’ve gotta work.”

“Mmm...Can’t you just call out or something? It’s not gonna be any fun without you - - Demyx has some weird friends after all.”

“Can’t afford to.” He could, but Roxas’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to spoil him. Well, spoil him more than usual. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, though.” Huffing softly, the blonde suddenly felt a chin resting on his shoulder. “I pinkie promise.” And a soft kiss was placed on that pale cheek, causing the once pouting man to crack a small smile, red slowly seeping onto his face.

The rest of the shower was spent talking about some homework they had to finish, then it went silent as it was now Roxas’s turn to wash his boyfriend. He liked starting with his hair, then his body - - It just made sense to him since all the soap would run down his form anyway!

So, while carding his fingers through those thick, red locks, he continued to talk to him about various subjects - - Some important and others not so important.

As their shared bathing came to a close, it wasn’t long before they were hopping into Axel’s car, bags thrown behind them. “I’m glad and quite surprised that our classes line up like they do, especially since we’re in different majors. It makes it easier for us to plan stuff out.”

“Except for when you have to work,” Roxas muttered, arms crossed. He wasn’t really mad, but pouting usually earned him a kiss or two - - Just like a cat purring and meowing to get food, the blonde certainly knew how to get his way.

But he didn’t get a kiss this time around, Axel had to focus on driving. The car was already in motion now and bumping along the smooth streets that led to their University.

\-----------------------

“Alright, babe, I love you lots, okay?” Axel leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the other’s cheek - - But his partner wanted a little more and quickly turned his head to the side, their lips locking tight. They tried not to show too much affection in public - - Roxas was easily embarrassed and wouldn’t really want to be confronted about his sexuality.

Their kiss continued on for a few more seconds as they pulled away a few times - - A series of soft sucking and popping noises filled the silence of the car. No tongue, though...A little too early for that.

“Love you, too...Text me when you get out of class, okay?”

“You bet.”

\--------------------------

Their first classes dragged on. Although he loved Axel with all of his heart and vice versa, they both had separate lives to live. Sure, they thought about each other throughout the day, but they weren’t constantly talking or texting - - They respected each other’s space, but also checked up on one another every hour or two.

When Roxas’s professor finally wrapped up her lecture, a soft buzz came from his pocket.

Axel: Hey, meet me by the water fountain on the first floor - - U know which one ;)

Roxas: Iphones have emojis for a reason, u know ??? I hate those primitive emojis!

Axel: I know - - I just looooove teasing u <333 see u then!

The young man stared at his phone, grinning like an idiot. “Hey, Roxas!” A familiar voice interrupted his trance, head shooting up. “I saw you smiling at your phone - - Tell Axel I said ‘hi’.” She winked at him before giggling; was it that obvious he was talking to his boyfriend? “Sorry I can’t come to that party, by the way - - I would if I could, but my Mom needs some help cooking for a family event tomorrow. I hope you two have fun without me!”

Glancing away, Roxas shook his head. “I might not go either - - Axel said he has to work...Ugh - - But...I don’t know, yet. Maybe I’ll go?”

“You seem kind of indecisive about it...Well, either way, I hope you have fun - - Gotta go to class! See you later!” And with a small hug, she hurried off. 

The feeling of her arms wrapped around his shoulders suddenly made him realize that...That he really wanted a hug from Axel. That need caused his trip to be cut in half, legs scurrying across the floor and bouncing down the steps.

“Yo! My main man, Roxas!” They always tried to act like buddies in public, just to throw off suspicion. “How’s it hanging?”

“Oh, hush, Axel - - No one’s around.” He looked up at that Cheshire grin before walking around him and gently tugging at his arm. “C’mere real quick.” With no explanation, he dragged the other male into a single stall, dimly lit bathroom, clicking the lock shut and whipping around fully. “I - - I don’t know why, but...But I really missed you when I was in class today.”

“Of course you did - - “ He was a little thrown off by the sudden change of scenery, but his usual cocky grin came back in full force. “I’m pretty awesome, y’know!”

A breathy chuckle shook Roxas’s chest as he stepped closer to Axel, reaching up to grab his collar lightly. “I mean that I really missed you - - More than usual.” He leaned up to kiss him, their both of their eyes slipping shut. In an instant, their kissing became a lot more passionate than that morning - - Their lips lingered for longer, Axel’s teeth nipped at the other’s bottom lip, and their tongues gently flickered out to run along their smooth tiers. A particularly rough bite on his lips caused Roxas to let out a soft noise - - One that instantly had the redhead riled up.

Reaching down, he swept the blonde off his feet and twirled around to press his back against the concrete wall. “He-hey - - Make that noise ag-again, babe…” He had pulled away for only a second before assaulting the other’s lips again. Roxas’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, squeezing while he let out another small moan - - It was instantly swallowed by Axel.

He wanted to hear it some more, but the kissing was muffling it and making it difficult to detect. That and his mind was fuzzy with lust.

Pulling away completely, he kept a tight grip under Roxas’s knees, moving down to instantly latch onto that pale neck. “Hey! Ax-- Axel, what’re you - - Hah, nghn - - God…” His question was quickly cut off, pearly white teeth digging into his boyfriend’s flesh, drawing out an even louder moan from him. His fingers twitched as he now rested his palms on the redhead’s shoulders, squeezing them as the teeth only dug deeper. Soon, Axel relented, sucking at the spot and making sure he marked Roxas. When he pulled away, a predatory look washed over his face, staring down at his handy-work. The blonde knew that face anywhere and he had to reach out and place a hand over his slobbery mouth. “N-no, no, no - - Not here and not now!” A pink tongue gingerly licked Roxas’s palm before moving to a slim finger, slipping it into his mouth. “Ew! Gross-ass.” He pulled the hand away before scowling at Axel. 

The gleam in his eyes slowly died down, the haze clearing from his mind. “Oh - - So-sorry. Y’know I get a little carried away sometimes. Especially when I hear your voice like that.” As Axel apologized, the blonde’s slobber-free hand came up to wipe away said saliva from his neck.

“And any oth-other time we would have - - You know...Gone all the way. I do like it when you get like that, though.” His bottom lip was tender, but when it was swiftly kissed by his boyfriend, it made it feel a little better. “I just don’t want to be late for class. Next time we can do this after school...Maybe...I don’t know.”

“Hey, hey, hey - - Remember that you’re the one who pulled me in here, okay?” Their breathing was returning to normal.

“Yeah, I know, now hush. I just wanted a little kiss, not a full-blown make-out session.”

“Suuuuuuure.”

“Okay, and so what if I did want to make out? What’s it to you?”As the playful bickering continued, they exited the restroom, that bruise on Roxas’s neck quite visible in the sunlight. “Anyway...Maybe I missed you more because I won’t see you until tomorrow...I think my mom wants me to spend at least ONE night at home anyway.” A disappointed look fell onto Axel’s features.

“You’re probably right...Well, I’ll...I’ll see you one more time before we leave today, okay?” The realization that they wouldn’t be in each other’s presence really did hurt the redhead’s heart. A small ache formed - - They’d been dating for a long time and usually not seeing each other for days was fine for the most part. But because Roxas was staying over more and more, maybe their bond had grown even stronger and being gone for long periods of time just...Didn’t feel right.

Glancing from side to side to make sure nobody was around, Roxas pulled Axel down for one more quick peck before heading off to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> again, hope y'all enjoyed it - - it took a while to write and edit and im exhausted and have read this thirty times and i feel like there's so much more to improve, but at the same time i dont wanna beat a horse !!! im probably being so critical bc ive read it so many times ??? idk !!! follow me on twitter @SplashyTsunami


End file.
